Stolen Heart
by Jenix
Summary: Leon couldn't get his mind off of Eve and then ask her on a date. Will he finally tell her how he felt or will he keep it a secret?


Jenny: Hi everyone! This is my first Black Cat fanfic and might be my last one.

Eve: Leon and I are doing the disclaimer today.

Leon: Eve why are you so calm all the time?

Jenny: Yeah, I've been wondering that to.

Eve: That information is a secret.

Jenny: Ok… Well, let's get started.

Eve, Leon: She does not own Black Cat.

Stolen Heart

**Leon's pov**

Why do I have to lose to 'her'? Why didn't she kill me? Why does she have to be so, so… addictive? My friends so called family and I were building a house for them to live in again. Ever since I lost the battle between her and came back home, I couldn't get the image of her out of my head.

"Leon? Earth to Leon," said one of my sisters Layla. This made me snap out of my senses.

"Yes Layla?" I replied.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I looked down on my food.

"No, I'm not hungry," With that I walked out, "I'm going to take a walk around the neighborhood."

"Hurry back then," said Layla.

"Will do," With that I left and walked around the streets in the city.

"Leon?" I looked up to only meet the girl who had stolen my heart, Eve.

"Oh, it's you Eve," I replied.

**Normal pov**

"What are you doing here anyways?" ask Leon.

"My house is just a few minutes away from here and Train told me to buy some grocery," replied Eve. Without thinking Leon loudly blurt out.

"May I join you?" said Leon almost yelling.

"You don't-" But Eve is interrupted when Leon just took her wrist and dragged her. When they were done shopping, both of them headed to where her house was. Then Leon walks with her with bags of food in his arms and when he reaches to her front porch he put down the food on the porch.

"Thank you Leon," said Eve.

"It was nothing," he replied. When Eve was about to go inside with the food, Leon grabbed her wrist.

"Eve would you… would you have lunch with me at the park at 5 pm?" said Leon, hoping she would say yes. Then Eve blush a little.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," With that Leon let go of her and she quickly went inside. Leon turns away and started headed home with a smirk. Instead of walking, he uses his skateboard to fly home.

**Next day**

Leon was leaning against the tree and waiting for 'her' to arrive. Then he started to hear footsteps walking towards him. He looked up at Eve and smirked at her when she where a sunflower shirt and a blue mini-skirt. Eve just blush when he saw him smirking at her.

"Ready for our date?" He asks while holding out his hands for her to grab it.

"A date? I thought we're having lunch together?" she said.

"We are, as lunch date and the rest of the day with me," he replied with a smirk. Then Eve reaches to grab his hand. Then Leon led her to a carnival.

"What is this place?" ask Eve.

"Don't tell me you haven't been in a carnival before," said Leon with a smirk.

"No, I haven't and is there any food I can try?" she ask.

"Sure," Then Leon spotted a hotdog stand.

"Come on," He led her to the hotdog stand and bought two of them and hand one to her.

"What's this food called?"

"It's a hotdog, try it, it's really good," Then he took a bite and Eve took a little bite off it and now started to finish the whole thing.

"Eve, you sure are strange, so do you want to get on a roller coaster?" he ask.

"What's a roller coaster?"

"I'll show you," He took her hand and led her to a roller coaster, when Eve looked at it, she thought it would be exciting, but when she got on, she got a little scare when it's over.

"Was that fun?" Eve only smile and nodded.

"Let's get on the mini wheel over there," He pointed to the mini-wheel up ahead. She nodded and both of them got on and the seats were only for two. It was night time; both of them were high in the sky and looking at the stars.

"I never seen the stars this close before," said Eve.

"Well, now's you chance to," said Leon, then he felt that he should tell her how he felt about her. When he opens his mouth to speak, fireworks shoots up in the sky.

"It's so beautiful, this is the second time I've seen it," Then she lean her head to his shoulder, which made him blush.

"Leon, thank you for taking me out."

"No problem." When both of them got out of the carnival, they went back to the park and the spot they were in, under the trees.

"Leon, I had a great time."

"Me too," Then Eve lean and gave him a peck on the cheek, which made him surprise. Eve blush a little and was about to leave, when he grab her wrist. She looked up to him.

"Eve, I want to say this, that I always kept it a secret," Eve blushes madly.

"Eve, I love you," Then tears started to form in her eyes and smiled.

"Leon Elliot, I love you too," Then with that both of them passionately kiss each other with leaves falling pass them and land on the ground.

Done!

Jenny: That was so kawaii!

Creed: Leon is worthless to the Apostles to the stars now, so I don't care.

Train: Um… Creed I think you should take that back.

Jenny: Creed… Don't you dare call him worthless! 'Tackle him on the ground and punches him 10 times.

Creed: 'Lying on the ground unconscious'

Jenny: Anyways, where are Eve and Leon at?

Train: They have another date.

Jenny: Ok… Well, thank you everyone for reading.

Bloopers

"Yes Layla?" I replied.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I looked down on my food and threw at Layla's face.

Jenny: Cut! Leon what the hell?!

Leon: I-I couldn't help myself. 'Fall on the floor and started laughing'

Layla: You are going to get hurt so much. 'Tackle him'

…

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," With that Leon let go of her and she quickly went inside. Leon turns away and started headed home with a smirk. Instead of walking, he uses his skateboard to fly home, but fell off the broad and hits the ground.

Jenny: Cut! Ok, who's the person who cut off the wind?! 'Looks at Train, who just whistling and looking at the other way'

Leon: Train Heartnit, you're going down! 'Tackles him down'

Train: Ahhh!!! Someone help me!

…

"It's a hotdog, try it, it's really good," Then he took a bite and Eve was about to take a bite off of it, but gets squirt with ketchup.

Jenny: Cut! Leon….

Leon: It wasn't my idea, it was Train's.

Jenny: 'Gives Eve a wet towel' come on Eve; we're going on a cat hunt.

Eve: Gladly…. 'Hair transform to a hammer'


End file.
